GNR-000 GN Sefer
The GNR-000 GN Sefer (aka GN Sefer) is a prototype support-use mobile weapon that appeared in the second part of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. It is the predecessor of the GNR-001 GN Arms, and known pilots include Hixar Fermi, Hayana, etc. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GN Sefer is a single seater, support-use fighter craft, and is the prototype of the GN Arms but smaller in size.Official Website ProfileMobile Suit Gundam 00P Intermission Chapter 1Gundam 00P Mechanic File 102-1 GN Sefer & Exia (rollout color)Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.15 Designed by Ian Vashti and produced by his wife, Linda Vashti, it is used to evaluate the effectiveness of a machine designed specifically to support the Gundams. The name ‘Sefer’ means ‘book’ in Hebrew, and the unit is capable of operating on earth and in space.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.17 Although a prototype, eight identical GN Sefer units are known to be produced by Krung Thep. The reason for producing these many units is because the true power of GN Sefer can only be seen when multiple units are deployed. Powered by GN Condensers, the GN Sefer is composed of four parts: a GN Pod (the detachable nose unit), the Core Block (the body unit), and a pair of GN Proto Bits at the sides.‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookGundam 00P Mechanic File 101-3 Sefer Rasiel As implied by its name, the GN Proto Bit is a prototype remote weaponry; it is armed with a beam gun and has its own propulsion system. Besides serving as the mounting point for the GN Proto Bits, the Core Block also contains its own propulsion system, a GN Condenser for supplying GN Particles to the GN Proto Bits, and two folded leg units at the bottom that when deployed causes the GN Sefer to adopt a mobile armor-like form. The GN Pod contains the cockpit, is armed with a pair of GN Vulcans, and is capable of independent operations. During combat, the GN Sefer is capable of high-speed movements and can disperse GN Particles to jam enemy’s radar and communication systems. By itself, the GN Sefer is a competent support machine and can take down a VMS-15 Union Realdo on its own. However, the main feature of the GN Sefer is its ability to combine with GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel, forming the more powerful GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel. To do so, the GN Pod first detaches, and then the Core Block carrying the GN Proto Bits docks with Rasiel’s back, fitting over the cone thruster cover of the Gundam’s GN Drive. However, this is not the only combining sequence possible as the GN Sefer’s components can also dock with identical components from another GN Sefer: the Core Block can dock with another Core Block, while the GN Proto Bits can also dock with other GN Proto Bits. Furthermore, the GN Proto Bits can also attach to the Rasiel’s feet. As a result of all these, the Rasiel can end up combining with parts from more than one GN Sefer, leading to the Sefer Rasiel having five forms in total.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – Sefer Rasiel Form 5 This is why multiple GN Sefers are built, and why the machine is often deployed in teams. The combining can be conducted in mid-air, and the GN Sefer can also dock with other Gundams when required, but it is known if this is ever conducted. After the formation of the Sefer Rasiel, the remaining GN Pod(s) do not retreat from combat. Instead, they spread out and circle the battlefield at a safe distance; dispersing GN Particles so as to more effectively jam enemy’s communications, preventing the outside world from learning about Celestial Being's actions. Sefer Rasiel can also jam radar and communications using its own GN Particles, but by itself, the effective range is rather limited. With the use of multiple GN Pods, the range becomes much larger. Whenever necessary, the GN Pods can also return to base, and fetch new GN Proto Bits for Sefer Rasiel if they are destroyed during combat. Lastly, the pilot in the GN Pod can also assist the Sefer Rasiel’s pilot in controlling the GN Proto Bits if the control load becomes too much. The official pilot of the GN Sefer is Hixar Fermi and he uses unit 1. He also serves as the leader of the GN Sefer team, where the other units are piloted by Haros. Although the Haros are incapable of high level of judgment during combat, they can follow commands very well. The Gundam Rasiel’s pilot can also command these Haros when Hixar is not available. Gundam Meister 874 is also known to pilot the GN Sefer on two occasions. After the defeat of Celestial Being in 2308 AD, the Innovators utilized the data in Veda to create a replica of GN Sefer known as GNR-000B Black GN Sefer, as well as replicas of Rasiel, Fereshte’s Type F Gundams and Gundam Plutone for their own purposes.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19 & 20 In 2312 AD, Hayana piloted a GN Sefer to assist Hixar in his battles.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 13 It is unknown if this GN Sefer is one of the original units, or converted from the Black GN Sefer by the reborn Celestial Being. Armaments ;*GN Proto Bit :One mounted on each side of the GN Sefer, it is the first remote weaponry (aka 'Bit') to be created.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 Developed to be used in multiples, it has a large size as it has yet to undergo miniaturization. The GN Proto Bit is armed with a beam gun and can fly in the atmosphere and in space. The GN Sefer can deploy the Bits, but its control over them is inferior to the Gundam Rasiel’s.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.18 If required, control of the Bits can be transferred to Rasiel after they are launched, without the formation of Sefer Rasiel.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.22 The Bits can also be used as makeshift shields to protect the GN Sefer or allied units. It is unclear if the GN Sefer can use the Bits while they are attached to the machine to shoot down enemy units. ;*GN Vulcan :A pair of GN Vulcans are mounted in the GN Pod. They rapid-fire weak beams made of GN Particles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System :With its bit control system, the GN Sefer can use the GN Proto Bits as remote weaponry, but it cannot control them as freely as Raisel or Sefer Rasiel. The GN Sefer’s pilot can also use this system to assist in the control of the GN Proto Bits when the control load is too much for the Sefer Rasiel’s pilot to bear alone. Currently, AI such as the Haro could not use this system. Variants ;*GNR-000B Black GN Sefer History Gundam 00P File No.15 Sefer Rasiel (2) Grave and his Rasiel were caught in a trap set up by a HRL unit to capture the Gundam, which was accidentally seen by two of the unit's members during one of Grave's earlier mission. The HRL's ploy also made use of a large Union mobile suit force comprising 16 VMS-15 Union Realdos. In Celestial Being's hangar, Hixar received the order to sortie. He was having a brief chat with Ian when Linda appeared. She had arrived from Lagrange 3 to deliver the GN Sefers. Hixar complimented Ian and Linda for their work, and sortied. Hixar was leading a team of 3 GN Sefers, one piloted by himself, the other two by Haros. Arriving at the battlefield, Hixar's GN Sefer flew above the Gundam Rasiel and destroyed one Union Realdo, the other two GN Sefers followed behind. After the formation of Sefer Rasiel Form 3, the remaining parts of the GN Sefers circled the battlefield from a distance; they were spreading GN particles, and creating a larger radar and communication jamming area. As Grave attacked the Union Realdos using Form 3's GN Proto Bits, he looked out for activities on the ground as that was where the HRL force was hiding. Sefer Rasiel was then hit on the side, and Grave spotted the MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo. He launched the GN Proto Bits as remote weapons at it, but the Tieren Kyitwo dodged the Bits' attacks that were fired from extremely close range, and even managed to shoot them down. Hixar complained about Grave's inability to take down the enemy, but his GN Pod was soon hit and lost its flight capabilities. In place of Hixar, Grave ordered the Haros to fly their machines at higher altitude and to maintain the spreading of GN Particles as there were still a few Union Realdos left. As the battle continued, Sefer Rasiel lost all its Bits and in the downed GN Sefer, Hixar bemoaned that that if his machine was fine he could have fetched more Bits. Just when Grave decided to fight in close combat, five more GN Sefers arrived and shot down the remaining Union Realdos. These were backup prepared by Veda and they were led by 874. 874 passed over the Bits' control to Grave so that he could use Sefer Rasiel Form 4. Form 4's fierce attacks made it hard for Tieren Kyitwo to dodge and attack simultaneously. Hixar was confident that victory was near, but Grave and 874 knew they were near the time limit. Grave stopped his attack and the Tieren Kyitwo left. There was a need to remove evidence of the Gundam's attack before Union's reinforcement arrive. The HRL unit that the Tieren Kyitwo belongs to was unlikely to divulge Gundam's existence and would attack again, so letting it go is fine. File No.16 AEU Assault Due to the GN Sefers being overused in the earlier battle, they were under maintenance and repair when Grave and Rasiel launched to battle a group of mercenaries who had accidentally discovered the Celestial Being's existence. However, as the enemy was a small force, the lone Rasiel was sufficient. File No.17 New Gundam In space, Grave, 874 and Hixar were testing Sefer Rasiel Form 5. To complete the form, four GN Sefers were used and they were piloted by Hixar, 874 and two Haros. The GN Sefer team was led by Hixar, and although 874 was not an official pilot of the machine, she joined them as she was tasked to collect the test's data. The sight of Sefer Rasiel Form 5 awed the pilots, except for 874, who asked Grave to test the Bits. Grave launched the Bits but could not control them properly. 874 asked him to transfer some of the Bits' control to her; she also requested for Hixar's help. 874 and Hixar's GN Pods can control the Bits to a certain extent, and the transfer of the Bits' control was done via Veda. Grave later remarked matter of factly that controlling 8 Bits simultaneously was difficult. Hixar misinterpreted his mood, and tried to cheer Grave up by saying it would be fine as he and his GN Pod could provide support. 874 agreed but added that it might not be enough. She felt that to solve the issue there might be a need to get more pilots for the GN Sefers, or replace the current pilot with someone better. Aware that 874 was implying that he was not good enough, Hixar pointed out that training can improve one's skills. To his surprise, Grave agreed and wanted the training to start right away. Hixar tried to wiggle out of it but failed miserably. File No.18 Gundam Virtue To test the GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical, a mock battle was held between it and Rasiel; the latter was also supported by Hixar's GN Sefer. Following Grave's command, Hixar launched the GN Sefer's Bits and manoeuvred them behind the Virtue Physical. However, the Bits' beam attacks were easily blocked by Virtue Physical's GN Field. The Bits soon returned to the GN Sefer for recharging, and Virtue Physical seized the opportunity to lower its GN Field and fired the GN Missiles in its legs. As Grave evaded the missiles, he noticed it was a trap for the next attack - the GN Beam Cannon. As Rasiel had lost its balance while avoiding the missiles, Grave could not evade the attack. He then took control of the Bits and positioned them in front of Rasiel to block the attack. However, Hixar unexpectedly plunged his GN Sefer into the line of the beam attack. The GN Sefer was spewing lots of GN particles as Hixar was trying to diffuse the attack using them. Although Hixar's plan worked, his cries of victory soon turned into scream of agony as GN Sefer exploded from the beam attack as well as the stress placed on its GN Condenser. The explosion was so large and fast that there was not enough time to separate the GN Pod. After the explosion subsided, Grave immediately recovered the GN Pod's wreckage and rushed back to base. Although the mock battle was still on, the Virtue Physical did not continue its attack. File No.22 Betrayer Hixar and his GN Sefer accompanied Grave and his Rasiel to meet the two pilots of the Tieren Kyitwo. At the meeting location, Grave disclosed he request the meeting as he wanted to prove to his organization that the two pilots aren't a threat. The battle then began, Rasiel pulled back till it arrived at the distance Grave wanted between him and the enemy, and Hixar transferred the Bits' control to him as instructed. Using the two Bits, Grave deflected a shot from the Tieren Kyitwo and disabled the enemy machine using a well placed shot from the GN Beam Rifle. Grave and Hixar then retreated. Grave requested Veda to analyse the battle and puts forth his objections to the super computer's order to kill the two pilots. Back in the base, Grave was informed that Veda had canceled the kill order. The battle had demonstrated the enemy was not a threat. The fact that Tieren Kyitwo was not sent to the nearest HRL base for repair proved they would not leak news about Celestial Being. File No.25 Friend Grave was mortally wounded by gunshots fired by Hixar, who was being mind controlled by Beside Pain. Treatments by Joyce B. Moreno managed to restart Grave's heart, despite this, Grave was aware his death was only being delayed. He requested Moreno to prepare his pilot suit and contact Ian. As per Grave's instructions, Ian switched the Rasiel into Sefer Rasiel Form. The Rasiel's GN Drive was currently in 874's GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, which was now fighting against two CBY-077 GN Cannons and Beside Pain's CBY-001 1 Gundam in space. Grave's plan was to use the GN condenser in the GN Sefer's Core Block to activate the Rasiel in place of a GN Drive. Ian estimated the condenser could only sustain Raisel for at most 20 minutes, and this would be further reduced with the use of beam weapons. Grave calmly reassured Ian that it was enough as most of his battles had ended within 5 minutes. He added the use of beam weaponry would naturally be limited in a short battle, and launched after thanking Ian and Moreno for their help. Within the 20 minutes, Grave reached the battlefield and defeated the 1 Gundam using only the GN Beam Sabers. After that, he sent a final message to encourage Hixar. The dying Grave and the exhausted Rasiel then quietly began a journey into the abyss. Gundam 00F A clone of Grave piloting a replica of GN Sefer, the GNR-000B Black GN Sefer, was accompanied by a replica of Gundam Rasiel, the GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black, that was piloted by a clone of Hixar. Both pilots battled Hixar and his GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, however they were no match for the original Hixar and were defeated. Gundam 00I & 00I 2314 In 2312 AD, Hayana used a GN Sefer to assist Hixar in stopping a revived Beside Pain. Unknown if this GN Sefer was a repaired and repainted version of the Black GN Sefer, or one of the original GN Sefers. In 2314 AD, Hixar's Rasiel (the Rasiel Black repaired and repainted in the original Rasiel's colors and given the original's ID by Celestial Being in 2312 AD) was fitted with GN Sefer parts (presumably from Hayana's unit). This replica Sefer Rasiel also had additional boosters, and was used by Hixar together with a Lab Transport vessel to recover the original Rasiel, and the deceased Grave within, that were drifting in the vicinity of Jupiter. Picture Gallery GN Sefer 00P1.png|Top & Bottom View Hixar & Grave + Sefer & Rasiel.png|Gundam Rasiel & GN Sefer with their pilots (Grave & Hixar) GNR-000 - GN Sefer - Cockpit.jpg|GN Pod Lineart gnr-000-back.jpg|Underside Gunpla FG GN Sefer Boxart.jpg|FG 1/144 - GNR-000 GN Sefer - Boxart P1000031_exposure_exposure.jpg P1000227_exposure.jpg P1000228_exposure.jpg P1000229_exposure.jpg P1000230_exposure.jpg P1000231_exposure.jpg P1000232_exposure.jpg GN Sefer + 3rd Gen Gundams Article.jpg|GN Sefer Gunpla's compatibility with other HG models Notes & Trivia Articles & References GN Sefer LMAO.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 102-1 GN Sefer & Exia (rollout color) GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel - Form3SeferAttach.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 101-3 Sefer Rasiel External links *GN Sefer on MAHQ.net *GN Sefer on Wikipedia.org *GNR-000 GN Sefer on Gundams Over Germany